Strange is an Understatement SOUL EATER
by Zac-Kenzie
Summary: Two strange people were dropped into Death City, and had to find there way. While one is befriending the people in Death City, the other is making deals with the evils outside the city.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Name: Evangeline 'Eva' Lucane Stein  
Age: 21  
Birthdate: 10/20  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 130 lbs.  
Birthplace: Unkown  
Eye Color: Bright Green

Hair (color and length): Red, choppy, shoulder-length, always has the goofy ski goggles on as a headband.  
Skin (Color/complexion): Pale, never tans, just gets sun burn  
Occupation: School nurse, science teacher in-training at the DWMA  
Basic description  
Hobbies  
Love interest(s): Padell (Later developed)  
Dominant Hand: Right  
Education: Graduate of the DWMA  
Family (Parents, children, in-laws, spouse): She lost her real parents when she was only a baby, Professor Stein found her after the Kishin destroyed her family and village. She was basically raised by Professor Stein and Miss Marie  
Gender: Female  
What do they do when they get depressed: Puts in her earphones and drowns out the world for a while.  
Friends: Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Kid and Blair.  
Living Arrangements: Currently lives in her own apartment, only a short distance from Maka and Souls place.  
Favorite food: Spicy curry and rice.  
Favorite color: Blood red  
Favorite song: Our Time Now by Plain White T's  
Other favorites: She loves picking on Black*Star, working with Stein and Marie and being able to help the kids of the DWMA

Name: Padell  
Age: (21 or over, just based on Eva's age)  
Birthdate: June 13th  
Height: 5"11  
Weight: 170  
Birthplace: Small village outside of Arad  
Eye Color:Grey

Hair (color and length): short, grey, spikey  
Skin (Color/complexion): tan (But not Jersey Shore tan)  
Occupation: Blade master in training  
Basic description  
Hobbies:Training with any kind of blade Makeing friends.  
Love interest(s): Eva (maybe, depends on development)  
Dominant Hand:Right  
Education:Padell?  
Family (Parents, children, in-laws, spouse):Killed during his take over by Kazan.  
Gender: Male  
What do they do when they get depressed:Train,Never really gets depressed more like upset. .  
Friends: Eva,The miesters,Valen  
Living Arrangements: None at the moment and in arad usally stayed at Inns.  
Favorite food:Meaty food Chicken to be precise.  
Favorite color: Gold  
Favorite song:Saliva-Badass/ hunt you down  
Other favorites:

Name: Valen Connor  
Age: ?  
Birthdate: November 19th  
Height: 7"4  
Weight: 185  
Birthplace: Arad  
Eye Color: Vibrant red

Hair (color and length): medium length black spikey hair  
Skin (Color/complexion): Fairly pale but not 'emo pale'  
Occupation: Hellbringer  
Basic description  
Hobbies:When he is sane:drinking,eating,training helping others. When he is insane: KILL KILL KILL KILL  
Love interest(s):none at the momment  
Dominant Hand: any  
Education:Good enough  
Family (Parents, children, in-laws, spouse):Sharing the same demon hand as Padell he slaughtered his whole village in a demonic rage.  
Gender: Male  
What do they do when they get depressed:Sleep .  
Friends: To dangerous to have any  
Living Arrangements: Where ever he lays his head  
Favorite food:None  
Favorite color: Red  
Favorite song:Disturbed-down with the sickness  
Other favorites:Skillet-monster

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki,Black*Star, Patty, Liz and Kid all sat in Maka's living room. They were having one of their uusual get togethers. Maka, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz were all chattering amongst themselves while the boys sat staring at the door way that Blair would bust through all the time. This get together had only been going on for a good 40 minutes when Maka suddenly went silent, a confused look coming across her face. Maka looked at her friends a bit confused then asked, "Guys...do you feel that?", the group nodded in unison. The kid spoke, "There is a strange soul wavelength. It keeps getting stronger... Almost as if it coming closer and closer to us." Tsubaki, Patty and Liz looked in alarm as Maka stood and looked around for a second then bolted out the door. Soul quickly followed in suit with the others.

Soon enough they were standing out front of the academy where the soul wavelength was the strongest. They all looked around but there was no one in sight. "I dont get it, isn't someone supposed to be here?" Patty asked confused. "That's what I would've thought too Patty" Liz commented. The wavelength kept growing in strength as the teens kept looking around more and more confused by the second.

Soul looked up at the sky for a brief second and saw a portal opening up in the sky, "guy's... whats that?" Soul asked the others as he watched the portal grow. "What the hell?" Black*Star shouted as the group watched two shadows drop from the portal. The teens scattered as the shadows hit the ground, creating a large crater in the courtyard of the school.

As soon as the dust settled, one of the shadows sprinted off towards the gates of Death City, while the other remained still in the crater. They watched the one disappear out the gates and out into who knows where. Maka hesitantly approached the one shadows then told the others, "We should get him to , his wrist seems injured." And with that the teens carried him off to the nurse of the DWMA.

"I don't know what you kids saw injured on him, but he seems to be perfectly fine." Medusa explained as she sat in her chair. She smiled at the teens slightly and went back to working on new medications. "Evangeline, how are his vitals going?" The nurse called out to the girl she was training. "Pretty good, there has been no changes." Eva responded, not bothering to look up from the clipboard she was recording the mans vital signs. "And please, Miss Medusa, call me Eva." the young lady added. "Alright, well I have to go deliver this syrup to Professor Stein. I will be back." Medusa said, and with that she stood and walked out carrying a small green vial of goo.

Two hours later, Medusa had still not returned. Maka and Kid had stayed in the office, wanting to ask the man some questions when he woke up. Eva still walked around, busily recording stats on her papers. The man started waking up, but Eva didnt notice until he started moving around. "Sir, please stay still." Eva said looking at him alarmed. All the man said was, "Padell...". Eva looked at him confused, studying him intently. "Whats your name?" Eva asked, moving to stand at his side. "Padell..." came the voice again. "So your name is Padell, huh?" Eva asked then recorded it on a piece of paper. The man nodded as Maka and Kid walked up, hearing the two talking. "Can you tell me anything about yourself? Like your age? Or where you came from?" Eva asked him and the two teens watch the man. The man simply shook his head no and Eva looked confused. "Well why not?" Eva asked then. She hadnt noticed the small chalkboard around the mans neck until he went to reach for it. The man then shoved a hand in one of his pockets. A few seconds later he pulled his hand from his pocket holding a small piece of chalk. Eva watched as the man started to write something on the board. A minute later he turned the chalkboard towards Eva. The writing sprawled across the board said, " I used to be a loud mouth until a witch put a curse on me, now I can only say my name." Eva nodded offering a smile, then said "Alright, sounds fair enough. As long as you're not lying."...

**Chapter 2:**

About 5 days after the Padell's crash landing in Death City, he was released from the infirmary by Medusa, she said she was done monitoring him and that he was free to go. But during those 5 days, they learned so much from Padell, even if he never said a word.

Eva, Maka and Kid stayed by his side all 5 days, and every day he would have a few new thing to tell them. The first day he told them about the place he was born and simple stuff about him. Like his favorite foods and songs. the second day he explained how he had gotten here, even if it wasn't by choice. It turns out that Padell had the ablitily to travel throught space, time and universes. There was also another man that could do the same, Valen Connor, the other shadow at the landing that sprinted out the gates of Death City. The third day offered more information on the man names Valen. It turns out that Padell and Valen are basically total opposites. Padell is a very laid-back, funny, charming and quiet man while Valen is aggresive, loud and not very nice. By the forth day, Padell had Eva, Maka and Kid's friendship and was more relaxed with them then ever. All day they played around and had fun, until Medusa came in yelled at Eva for not doing her job.

Now was the fifth day, Medusa had given Eva the day off to give Padell a tour of Death City and to get everyone out of her office for a while. The tour went on and the group of friends had fun through out the day. But only a few miles outside something was happening...

***~With Valen~***

"Damn did not expect that to happen" the stranger man panted. After crash landing in god knows were Valen took off out of sight from the strangers heading his way and hid his presence. He put his hand on his forehead and shook his head " were ever i am there's a presence that is disturbing my powers ... need to get away from this area so i can regain my self" the hellbringer said to him self as he walked of he straped his zanbato, Nemir on his back, the blade was a very akward looking one with certain curves at areas no regular blade would have. Walking off he failed to notice the snake that stared at him curiously before slithering behind him...

Valen soon became lost, making his way through the barren wastelands that he could only guess used to be a forest. The snake was still right on his trail, slithering behind him silently. After about 2 hours of the snake following him and walking through the forest, Valen had to stop and rest for a while. Valen unstrapped Nemir from his back and sat against the trunk of a tree. The mysterious snake slithered infront of him quickly and stared at him. Valen stared back at the snake confused, then a cloud of smoke surrounded the snake. When the smoke finally began to clear, a woman now stood in the snakes place. Valen looked wide eye'd at the woman bewildered and shocked. Sure he had seen more stranger things in his life but this was just creepy, right?

"Who the hell are you?" Valen spoke staring at the woman. The woman smirked and simply answered, "My name is not important as of this moment. But I have a deal to make with you... But then again, you dont seem like the kind of guy to help..." the woman just smirked tauntingly at Valen. "Go on. I could help, if the deal is right..." Valen answered looking at the woman with a skeptical expression. "Well, you see.. I need a partner in crime at the moment, the last one became a traitor. But that is beside the fact. If you could help me with some... dirty work, I could make you one of the most powerful people inside Death City and out." The woman spoke then added " The only thing is, you may not tell anyone about us working together and you must do as I say." Valen nodded slightly then said "But I have a few requirements... I must be treated as an equal and not as a slave. Also you must provide me with all the money, food and equiptment I need..." It was the womans turn to nod. "So we have a deal?" The woman asked holding her hand out to him. "Deal." Valen answered giving her hand a firm shake.

"Good, I believe I can trust you." The woman lied, testing the man "So, meet me back here tommorow. I will leave you with a few supplies. Now that we have a deal, you must do what I say, or I will hunt you down and kill you." The woman concluded and gave him two canteens of water and some food, then she disappeared. Valen looked at the supplies and reached for one of the canteens. He took a drink from it, but little did he know, that woman had planted a small snake inside of the water. So now she could see anything he would and the woman now had total control of him...

***~Back with Padell~***

The sun was begining to set over Death City as Eva, Padell and Kid sat outside an ice cream shop enjoying there ice cream cones. Well, Eva and Padell were, Kid was going on and on about how his wasn't symmetrical. Padell just kept staring at Kid, surely wanting to tell him to shut up, but he had ran out of chalk and Eva had to smuggle some out of the supply closet of the school the next day. Other then those few minor problems, the day had gone fairly well, Padell was to stay with Eva, Miss Marie and Stein until he found his own place somewhere in Death City. Eva was also working on getting him a job, but had no luck yet. Once the sun had set, Kid had to go home, his fathers orders.

Soon enough, Padell and Eva were back at her house as Stein and Marie were just sitting down for dinner. Eva gave Padell a few pens and a notbook telling him that it could take the place of his chalkboard for a while. Miss Marie started with her million and one questions, which Padell kindly answered, but Eva could tell he was starting to get annoyed. "Im gonna go make the guest bed, Padell come with me." She said and took him along, saving him from the sea of questions. Eva showed him his room and made the bed. She then showed him where the bathroom was and if he had any questions to just ask anyone in the house. Padell understood and Eva left him alone for the night. Eva nor anyone else saw Padell for the rest of the night, so they all went to bed. But only an hour after the three had fallen asleep, Padell made his way onto the roof and stayed there for the night...


	2. Chapter 3

***~ CHAPTER 3 ~***

While on there way to the DWMA padell was walking alongside Eva with his hands behind his head and Eva humming quietly beside him, on their way pick up Maka and Soul they saw the doing some light training in the forest, now Padell was not aware of how miesters and there weapons worked and was a bit shocked to see the scythe turn into Soul. Seeing this he happened to remember something very important: HIS weapon. He remembered having it in a tight grip before he blacked out inside the portal, he then grunted in annoyance, Eva glanced up at him confused but decided to let the situatuion alone. At this point after meeting up with Maka and Soul and chatting along the way Eva and them looked back at Padell "hey Padell bro whats up with the un-cool mood eh?" asked the scythe. Padell then proceeded to take out the pen and paper and started to write down the following "Well I just realized that I lost my sword...T_T" Maka and Eva kind of giggled and Soul laughed at this, Souls ditry mind had began to lead his thoughts elsewhere but Eeva stopped him by hitting him on the then smiled at Padell and said "don't worry Padell, we'll help you find it before classes start, ok?" Padell then smiled down at the girl and nodded.

Once they reached the school they proceeded to look around in a frantic manor, class began in 5 minutes and Eva never went back on her word. But Padell just sat ther with his arms crossed,eyes closed, and head down. "Uh padell you are going to help right?" asked Maka. But as soon as she asked the question Padell's eyes burst open and locked on to something and then took off and proceeded to jump upon top of the school untill he was high above the ground and then bent down and picked something up. "HEY MAN WHATS WITH THE RANDOM OUT BURST?" Soul yelled up to Padell. Then he held something up that just looked like a random greyish-white stick. Maka then glared and yelled "Are you serious? Thats what we have been looking for the whole ti-" But then Padell then proceeded to click a button and the stick started to shake. A beam then shot out of the odd stick, Padell then jumped down and lightly landed on his feet. He swung what the other three had concluded was his weapon. Padell smiled as the others sat there a bit confused and shocked at what they just saw "I-is that your sword?" Eva asked a bit skeptical, and Soul began laughing. Maka ended up Maka chopping him to shut him up. "Mhmmm" said the silent swords-man. Eva and Maka then just sorta shruged it off while Soul began asking a million and one questions about the odd weapon. Padell just ignored the young scythe and walked off to class with Eva and Maka. Padell examined his weapon then clicked the swtich again disabling the sword. and strapped it to his side. Soul hurried to catch up with the others to meet up with Kid in order to meet with the so called "Shinigami".

They had gone to where they needed to be and Eva began explaining to Lord Death what had happened at Padell's crash landing and how everything has been going fine. "Hiya Padell! Nice to meet ya!" Lord Death said waving one of his oversized hands before turning his head towards Eva. "So, he has given no signs of being evil?" Death asked and Eva gave a quick nod before speaking, "That is correct sir. He has actually been staying with me and my family for the past week and I have gotten to know him over that time. He is the complete opposite of evil and could be very valuable in any battles that could present themselves." Death nodded then said "Welcome to the DWMA Padell. Hopefully you can offer some help in the future." Death turned back Eva "Now where did the other one go from the crash landing?" Death asked then Eva responded "We have no clue sir, he left through the gates of Death City and hasn't been seen since." Death nodded and said "Alrighty then, you guys are dismissed." With that, Eva, Maka, Soul, Kid and Padell left.

Maka and Soul headed off for some training, Kid went to make sure things were all symmetrical back at his place, leaving Padell and Eva to wander the streets of Death City together. While they were walking they noticed a black cat wondering around. Now the thing that got Padell to stop and stare at the cat was that it had a hat on and automatically wanted to see what would happen if he tried to take the hat from the cat...i mean its not every day you see a rhyming pair on the streets of a universe your not native to. Eva stood to the right of Padell staring at the cat also. Eva smiled and took a few slow steps to the cat then crouched down and held her hand out to the cat. "Where'd you get your hat?" She giggled asking the cat, not thinking she would get any response. She expected the cat to sniff her hand but a sudden poof of whispy, purple smoke knocked her back on her ass. "What the hell?" Eva shouted, startled by the smoke. Once the purple whisps of smoke faded into the air, a woman stood in place of the cat. The woman instantly lunged at Padell, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. Padell's head ended up in the girls chest and Eva went wide eyed, unsure wether to hurt the girl for attacking Padell or laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. "Hello little boy!" The half cat half human squeaked still hugging Padell's head into her chest. Padell went wide-eyed amazed and a bit happy. The lady let go and gave a cheshire grin, "Hey i've never seen you around here before! Who are you little boy? By the way im Blair" She grinned again. "Padell..." Padell said quietly not daring to back away. "Umm... Blair this is Padell, Padell this is Blair..." Eva said with a slight smile then proceeded to explain Padell's situation. "Oh... Thats terrible. Poor little boy!" Blair excalimed and hugged his head to her chest again. Eva just face palmed as Padell smiled slightly amazed yet again...


	3. Chapter 4

**A**s Padell and Eva walked on through the DWMA finishing up the tour, eve was currently on the phone with Maka, who had pulled the cute daughter act on her dad in order to get some cash, which she and the rest of the group were going to use to all go out to eat since they all had a few days off and time to kill.

"Okay sounds good then! See ya there, bye!" Eva then hung up the phone and called out to Padell who was a few feet away just look out towards the city "hey Padell come on! We're going out to eat with everyone else!" Padell turned his head over to her, smiled then shook his head. Bu while walking over there Padell suddenly stopped and had a look of surprise on his face _"Whoa is __he __here? Ugh i better go and check" _The blade master thought as he reached for his board and marker and then started to scribble his thoughts away on the board which reed "hey you go on ahead i still got some things i want to see i promise ill catch up soon ok?" Eva looked at him strangely for a moment "Are you sure? I mean you just learned your way around are you going to be able to find us?" Padell just shook his head yes with a reassuring smile on his face. "Oh all right but you better hurry! Don't wine if Black*star eats out the kitchen before you get back!" Padell just smiled and waved her off as they both went their separate ways. At the first ally way he saw Padell jumped up on the building and then continued to jump from each one till he was on top of a moderate sized house that had a good view of there, and the school. "I swear i felt it over-" Padell's senses kicking in the impudently jumped from his spot where a giant sword now laid "Heya Padell oh buddy how's it going? Hmmm~" Picking up the sword that lay on the ground, which was actually Nemir, Reveled their self to be Valen. At this sight Padell sat there for a brief moment before "PADELL PADELL PADELL PADELL!" The swordsmen yelled "Hey calm down you act like leaving you with those guys was a bad idea, you're still alive aren't ya? Plus i saw that girl you were walking around with, I must say you work very fast for entering a new world" At this comment Padell's face redden a bit before re-gaining his composer. "Padell padell padell? "Ya the other verse portal is probably the most likely thing that sent us here. I just had to walk over there during a town invasion...damn meca-tau i swear next time we see him im going to rip it apart" The awakened warrior grumbled. "Well any way i heard there was some food your friend's were treating you too, mind if i tag along?" Valen said with a smirk on his face. Just then Padell noticed something; Valen had a blind fold on top it off with some shades over them. "Why does he have them on? He's not an Asura last time i checked""Padell Padell?" Valen then raised his eye brows "Oh the whole blind fold and shades thing? ya did that to hide my eyes, apparently people might think i am what people in this world call a "kishin" and they glow pretty bright so the shades help dim 'em so you can't see through my blind fold" Padell then remembered Eva, Maka, and Kid telling him about them and instantly nodded "Padell Padell (Well come on, lets go meet the others and get something to eat)" Valen perked up at that "All right best plan i heard all day!" They then took of Valen keeping pace with Padell

**E**very one meet up about 15 minutes after Eva went her separate ways with Padell. They all sat down and ironically had a large enough table that two chairs were left open. After 20 minutes of appetizers they heard a very loud noise (**BOOM CRASH**) they looked over and in the two empty chairs sat Padell and someone they had never seen before "Uhhh sup?" the unknown man said with a innocent look on his face "HAH you must think your pretty big with an entrance like that huh? WELL I GO AND MAKE AN EVEN BETTER ONE!" Black*star yelled as he took off but was promptly Maka chopped back into his seat. After "calming" Black*star down Maka looked over to the two slayers "So Padell who's your uh...friend?" "Names Valen Connor how's it going?" Valen answered waving his cursed arm around, which got Maka's and Kid's attention but nether made a comment about it. "Wait...are you the guy i saw run off after we got to the crash site?" Eva questioned. Valen smiled and said "Yup that's me, went site seeing for a few days then came to check up on lil'ol Padell" "How could you just leave him here like that? I mean sure we didn't do anything to him but someone else could of found him, someone not as nice" Eva said with her adoptive father coming to mind, shivering a bit "PADELL PADELL!( That's what i said!) "Ahh calm down Padell i trusted my gut and it was right" Padell then face palmed onto the table "Wait. You know what he's saying?" Liz asked a bit taken back "Well ya at first i didn't but we traveled around a lot so i got pretty use to it" The hell bringer answered. Everyone but the two slayers sweat dropped at this "(sigh) Well as fun as this night has been were going to have to get a meeting with lord death now for an explanation on how you got here" Valen turned his head to the side a bit "Lord death? As in the grim reaper?" Asked a puzzled Valen. Maka shook her head at this "Yup we'll explain everything momentarily" Make then pulled out a mirror, breathed on it and then wrote in "42-43-564 when you just want to knock on deaths door"


	4. Chapter 5

**M**aka had finished the saying her chant and tracing the numbers when the mirror began to ripple like disturbed water. The mirror began showing the image of the odd shingami and the rippling stopped. "Hiya there Maka and friends! It's good to se-" Death was cut off by a man with red hair who jumped into view "Maka! My beautiful baby girl!" The man shouted basically hugging he mirror on his end of the connection. Eva face palmed with Maka, Liz and Tsubaki as Patty shouted "Hi Mr. Spirit! Can we talk to Lord Death pretty please?" "REEEAAPPPER CHOP!" They heard Lord Death yell as an oversized hand came down on Spirits head knocking the man unconscious. The Shingami came back into view and apologized for Spirit being an idiot then asked "What can I do for you kids?" "Lord Death we have recovered the other male from the crash landing… well Padell recovered him." Eva explained and Valen stepped in front of her 'So you're Lord Death? The name is Valen Connor. Thanks for finding Padell for me. My luck he would've gotten caught up in something." Valen said, that defiant and cocky smirk coming to his face "PADELL? PADELL PADELL PADELL PADELL! (What? I could've handled myself just fine!) Eva pulled Padell away calming him down as Valen kept talking to Lord Death. "Valen, do you think ya could be a spy for us? We could use a spy with the suspicious happenings lately" Death asked "Sure, why not? I could use something to do until me and Padell have to go home." Valen said smirking yet again and Death nodded, "That's great! Tomorrow meet with Sid and he will give you some spy equipment! Well I will see ya later! Bye!" Death said and with that, the mirror went back to normal. Maka put away the mirror as Eva pulled Padell back to the table since he had calmed down. A few minutes later the food arrived. Valen and Black*Star got into a competition of who could eat the fastest. Tsubaki and Eva watched them both astonished, they both ate their gigantic plates of food in under 3 minutes. Eva picked at her food and everyone else ate. "Valen do you have a place to stay?" Tsubaki asked and Valen shrugged. "Padell Padell Padell Padell! Padell Padell Padell! (You can stay with me! If Eva's parents say yes)" Padell rambled and Valen looked at him, eyebrows raised and a sly smirk "Padell you do work fast, I can't believe you're already staying with her and her parents!" Eva's face reddened and she let her head fall to the table and Padell began shouting "PADELL! PADELL PADELL PADELL! (No! It's not like that!)" Valen began laughing along with Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Soul. Eva snatched up a steak knife from the table and chucked it at Black*Star's head, only missing by a few inches. It sailed past his head and stuck into the wall behind him. "Hey watch it!" Yelled Soul who sat beside Black*Star on the side that the knife went.

After wards the groups started to head home "Ok so let's get me a good night sleep, haven't had that in a few days" Valen yawned out "Padell Padell!" (You said it!). As they were walking steins house came into view "Ah home sweet home!" Eva said with a smile on her face. "Holy crap this is your home? Place reminds me of shadow thunderland... better not be any ice zombies here..." Valen said with annoyance in his voice and Padell shaking his head with him. Eva just sorta looked at them weird then just shrugged it off. Eva pulled her key from her pocket, unlocked the door and swung it open. "Miss Marie, Stein, I'm home! We have guests!" She called out and slid her bag across the floor into the living room. Marie emerged from the kitchen, a confused look on her face. "Hi Eva, Padell…. Who's your friend?" She asked a bit skeptical "I'm Valen Connor. Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm a good friend of Padell's." Valen said holding out his hand and Marie shook hands with him. "Miss Marie, Valen is the other person from the crash landing. He doesn't have anywhere to stay, could he stay with us? Please?" Eva asked hoping she would say yes. "Maybe. We need to talk to your father." She said and took them to the den where Stein sat reading about dissection. Eva sighed as Marie looked at Stein and said "Dear, Eva has brought another friend over. It's the other person from the crash landing. He will be staying with us for a while." Eva looked at Marie and thought to herself "_Wow there wasn't much of them talking." _Stein nodded not really caring to even look up from his book. "Thank you Miss Marie!" Eva said then bolted up the stairs, Padell and Valen walking behind her. She showed Valen the room where he could stay. Valen went in his room and so did Padell. Eva went into her room and opened her window; she climbed up onto the roof looking out over Death City. She usually did this on nights when something that happened during that day kept her awake. Valen would have to pay for what he had said at dinner…..


End file.
